


[Art] He Means It, He's Just Fine

by This_Bloody_Cat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Bloody_Cat/pseuds/This_Bloody_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco. On the ground. In a toilet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] He Means It, He's Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eidheann_writes (eidheann)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidheann/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Am Your Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304806) by [eidheann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidheann/pseuds/eidheann). 



> For [Eidheann](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eidheann/pseuds/eidheann), who wrote a truly breathtaking story with a scene in Myrtle's bathroom :)

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted [here at Livejournal](http://users.livejournal.com/___clash/47257.html).


End file.
